


coalesce

by 3rdgymbros



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymbros/pseuds/3rdgymbros
Summary: Assorted drabble requests from my tumblr giveaway.Pairings currently include BakuDeku and Soukoku.





	1. BakuDeku

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: BKDK awkward flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr today, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

He’s starting to  _notice_  things.

He notices how the muscles in Deku’s jaw pulse as he bites his bottom lip, notices the curve of his collarbones where his shirt has shifted, notices the fine smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, his cheeks. 

How, when the light streams in at just the right angle, Deku looks like an angel come to earth, back-lit by a halo of sunlight that mirrors his smile.

 _I wanna kiss you,_  Bakugou thinks, and he’ll look back on this moment and recoil in horror  **—**  at how that thought should  _never,_  ever,  _under any circumstances_  be linked to the thought of  _Deku_ , who sits, oblivious, at the table in front of him.

“Kacchan?” Deku’s attention flicks onto him. “Did you say something?”

Moment’s over.

_( Did he really say that aloud? )_

Snapping, snarling, a caged panther at the end of its leash, Bakugou yells, “I SAID I’M NOT GONNA MISS YOU!”

His cheeks burn too hot for his liking as he storms away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos and comments are appreciated! ( ESPECIALLY COMMENTS!! LIKE, YES, FUEL MY DESIRE TO WRITE MORE!! SCREAM AT ME IN THE COMMENTS!! )


	2. BakuDeku - Mild Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and Midoriya's First time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

A streetlight shines through the windows, revealing the rustle of the curtains in the breeze, and the profile of Bakugou’s face  **—** the smoothness of his skin, the bruises blooming underneath his neck and collarbones, the imprint of teeth on his earlobe. 

He kisses Izuku, long and hard, exploring the hollow of his neck, the slope of his cheek, the bare skin of his shoulders.

It isn’t smooth, but Izuku doesn’t think it’s ever meant to be. The both of them fumble through the steps, laughter huffed out every time an awkwardly placed elbow hits the wall, every time a stubborn piece of clothing takes extra tugging to get loose. It’s a first for both of them, and that makes it all the more significant, all the more overwhelming, all the more  _everything_.

There’s hesitation. There are pauses. Questions muttered into the crook of Izuku’s neck, breathed against the juncture of his thighs.  _Is this okay? Does this work? Are we okay?_

And they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please leave reviews and kudos for me!! I really do enjoy reading each and every one of your comments, and they fuel me to write more. ( Also - feel free to leave requests as part of the 4K giveaway! )


	3. BakuDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bakudeku love child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Katsuro follows Bakugou to the door with his gloves, grinning at his father and showing off the gap between his two front teeth. Bakugou’s cursing and swearing, trying to put on his coat and wrestle a binder into his bag at the same time, but he stops mid-curse when he sees his son. Izuku had really gotten on his case about swearing in front of innocent ears, and Bakugou tries.

“You forgot your gloves.” Lisping, smiling, wisps of golden hair.

“What would I do without you?” He crouches down and squeezes Katsuro in a hug, as he does seeing their whole life together: the tiny infant toes and scalp that smelled like baby powder; the first time he tottered over to Bakugou, who’d burst into tears (Izuku had captured the evidence on camera, so his denial was rendered useless); the first time Katsuro rode a bike and fell and scraped his knee, and when Bakugou saw all that blood on him, he’d quite literally exploded, and had carried him all the way home. 

Katsuro squeals and squirms away. “I can’t breathe! You’re crushing me.”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Bakugou tousles Katsuro’s hair with a large and calloused hand, basking in his son’s sunny smile. “It’s cold, so go back inside. I’ll see you and Mom at dinner, okay?”

“Dinner!” Katsuro turns and runs back in, a smile splitting his face.

Bakugou can hear Izuku telling Katsuro not to run, and he muffles a smirk with the back of his hand.

This is his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please leave reviews and kudos for me!! I really do enjoy reading each and every one of your comments, and they fuel me to write more. ( Also - feel free to leave requests as part of the 4K giveaway! )


	4. Soukoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For your small drabbles thing could I request a rainy day soukoku scenario? (Aya is most certainly welcome as their love child or whatever you like!) Either them watching the rain together, meeting in the rain, etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

“Maman, it’s cold. And  _wet_.”

Thunder cracks loudly for a moment, drowning out Aya’s words for a moment before the rain begins to drizzle. Even juggling a fussy five-year old daughter and several bags of groceries, Chuuya manages to open his umbrella, shielding them both from the worst of the rain. Aya nestles deeper into Chuuya’s arms, hiding her face in his hair. 

Chuuya tightens his grip around her. “I know, sunshine. Just hold on for a little while longer.”

“I wanna see Daddy. When’s Daddy coming?” Aya peeks up at Chuuya from under her long lashes, and releases a long breath.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

A cry of delight is elicited from Aya. Her face lights up like the beam of a flashlight; Chuuya quickly deposits her in Dazai’s waiting arms, watching as he cradles a child with his hair and Dazai’s eyes, their dream come true.

“Sorry I’m late.” Swiftly, holding Aya safe against him, Dazai leans over and kisses Chuuya on the lips. Chuuya takes it like a breath of fresh air. 

Smiling, a halo of burnished curls, Chuuya shakes his head, and passes the umbrella over to Dazai. “Let’s go home.”

He slips his hand into Dazai’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please leave reviews and kudos for me!! I really do enjoy reading each and every one of your comments, and they fuel me to write more. ( Also - feel free to leave requests as part of the 4K giveaway! )


	5. Aya and Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For the Drabble thing, could I humbly request a friendship of two unlikely characters from Bungou stray dogs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

“Won’t your parents be mad that you’re helping someone from the Agency?”

Initially, Aya grabs the bandages to steady her hands under the intense scrutiny of those mismatched eyes. She isn’t scared, no  **—** but  _uncomfortable_ , definitely. His teeth flash a smile bright enough to match his almost _whimsical_ tone. His heart-shaped face has a clear, porcelain complexion, straight brows and peach-blushed cheeks. Yumeno is tiny, only a few inches taller than her, with a delicate-looking bone structure bundled up in a thick pea-coat and striped shorts.

Aya tells him to shut the hell up and stay still while she finishes wrapping the bandages. Maman would hardly approve of her language (which is ironic, considering his penchant for swearing when he thinks she isn’t around), but she  _knows_  that Daddy would laugh at them both.

She’s glad that Yumeno hasn’t called the Agency yet (who would in turn, inform the Port Mafia, and her parents by extension). They’re going to ground her for life if they hear about this. Aya still hasn’t thought of a way to explain why she was out.

“Have you already forgotten about the truce between the Port Mafia and the Agency?” Aya snipes back with a taunt of her own, dabbing antiseptic onto the fresh wounds that litter Yumeno’s arms. She isn’t daunted by his ability; as long as she keeps his doll on her lap, her own ability can easily negate his. “And besides, won’t Akutagawa-san and Nakajima-san be angry that you ran off to battle the guild?”

Yumeno’s eyes twinkle; his smile seems almost  _brighter_  somehow. Heat steals across her cheeks; Aya tries to focus on wrapping up his arm. “I won’t tell your parents if you don’t tell mine.”

Aya _laughs_.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please leave reviews and kudos for me!! I really do enjoy reading each and every one of your comments, and they fuel me to write more. ( Also - feel free to leave requests as part of the 4K giveaway! )


	6. Lami and Sabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I loved the one about the unexpected friends!! That being said . . . Would it be okay to do the same thing, but with the One Piece fandom? You post a lot of LawLu, so I think you are familiar with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Trafalgar D. Water Lami meets the Revolutionary Army’s Chief of Staff in the ruins of Dressrosa. Half dead from exhaustion, and battered beyond belief, she’s propped herself up against the remains of a wall, focusing on the breath entering and leaving her lungs so that she won’t feel the oppressive urge to break down into hysterical tears. There will be time to cry later, time to mourn the benefactor she’d lost, to celebrate her new-found freedom.

But right now, there’s work to be done. She can feel the pain of the injured, mingling with their joy, the sheer magnitude of their relief, pulsing like a heartbeat, from the whole country.

A sharp pain feels like a steak knife’s buried in her sides –  _a couple of cracked ribs,_ she thinks distantly – her arms and legs are a mass of small cuts –  _non-threatening injuries_  – and she’s sure that she needs to add more pressure to the bandages that she’d hastily wrapped around the bloodied, gaping gash in her midsection. Red stains her once-white muslin sundress. Her blonde hair, now flecked with dried blood, sticks out in messy spikes.

“You’re one of my brother’s friends, aren’t you?” It takes Lami a moment to realise that a face is peering into hers with concern. “Are you hurt? There are doctors at the palace, you should –”

The boy she is talking to is not much older than she is, maybe twenty-two to her nineteen. He has blue eyes that dance – one just a shade lighter than the other – a burn scar marring his tanned skin, and is wearing a top hat over his blonde, wavy hair.

For the first time since Doflamingo’s defeat, Lami grins. “I _am_ the doctor,” she says, ignoring the incessant throbbing of her wounds as she stumbles clumsily to her feet, a new-born deer unsteady on her legs. “But you can call me Lami.”

“Sabo,” He answers, and the dimples in his cheeks deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, please leave reviews and kudos for me!! I really do enjoy reading each and every one of your comments, and they fuel me to write more. ( Also - feel free to leave requests as part of the 4K giveaway! )


	7. Soukoku and Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello fellow neigbouring country! Umm... for the small drabble thing, is it alright if I request for Aya being able to scheme as well as Dazai and this shocks the Soukoku? (it can be harmless or the opposite but whatever you're comfortable with!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Her parents have spread their papers out all over the kitchen table. Two steaming cups of tea and a crumb-littered plate sits in front of them. Two heads are bent close together, one of burnished orange and one of mahogany brown, discussing matters in low, hushed tones. They don’t even glance up as she lingers in the darkness of the hallway.

Maman and Papa never bring work home if they can help it  **—**  this must be important.

_( “The Detective Agency has called for a meeting with us.”_

_“They really think that we’ll join forces with them against the Guild? It’s a trap. I say we turn them down. We don’t need their help.” )_

She must  _move_ , or  _breathe_ , or  _make some kind of a sound_ , for Chuuya glances her way and rushes over to wrap her up in a warm hug. “Sunshine, what are you doing up so late? You should be in bed.”

“Can you come and tuck me in again?” Aya asks, rubbing her eyes, her hair mussed from sleep.

They do.

“How much did you hear?” Dazai asks conversationally, once Aya is tucked into bed, both her parents on the mattress beside her. The blue of her nightlight illuminates the pale profile of his face.

Aya stills. “What?”

“You were listening by the door, weren’t you?” At first, Aya thinks she’s going to be scolded, but Dazai’s smiling, and so she lets herself relax against the warmth of Chuuya’s embrace. “So? What do you think?”

There’s an edge to Chuuya’s voice. “Dazai, I don’t think **—** ”

“It’s okay, Maman, I don’t mind!” 

At his daughter’s bright smile, Chuuya falls silent. He wishes he could protect her from all this, but his daughter is far too headstrong and stubborn for her own good. Aya already knows far too much about them, and her awareness of the Port Mafia is astounding, but not once has she ever hated them for placing that heavy burden upon shoulders that are too small and slender.

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Aya mulls over everything that she’s heard. Her mind races with the options and choices. “I think you should team up with them.”

Silence.

Then, carefully, Dazai inhales and asks, “What makes you say that, sunshine?”

“If you’re worried about them tricking you, I don’t think they will. They’re too good for that. They  _wouldn’t._ ” Aya squirms, her legs kicking under the covers. She remembers Kunikida, his  _ideals_ , how he’d  _held_  her, had wanted to  _die_ with her, and her throat tightens up. “And if we team up with them and help them, they’ll  **owe**  us! Like that time in school when I lent Mari a pencil and she gave me a sweet!

“I think we should at least listen to what they have to say. We might be able to use this to our advantage, and I don’t think we’ll get a chance like this again.”

More silence.

And at first, Aya thinks it’s because she’s done or said something wrong, but then she peeks up from under long lashes and chances a glance at Dazai, at how his eyes widen ever so slightly, and then at Chuuya, at the mingled sadness and surprise that softens the hard angles of his face.

And then  **—**

“Just what the hell have you been teaching her, Dazai?!”


	8. Aya and Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: The short story about Aya and Yumeno is so cute, I can't handle it. Your drabbles are amazing <3\. May I ask for a follow-up about how all the parents find out about it? Please please? (Also, please never ever stop your blog! It's one of my favourites)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

_“Aya, how could you run off on your own like that? You could have_ died _. Did you_ want  _to die? Do you know how_ worried _we were? How_ angry _your father was? You’re just a_ child _, you’re my_ daughter _, it’s not your job to fight.”_

The house had been in an uproar when she returned. Her absence had been discovered, the Guild suspected of having kidnapped her  **—**  bed empty, no note, windows wide open  **—**  and half the members of the Port Mafia were scouring the neighbourhood looking for her. Chuuya had grown apoplectic at the sight of her as she came into the house, with her unruly curls, scraped knees and bruised knuckles. Dazai’s eyes had been cold and dark, narrowed into thin slits, as though he would burn the universe apart piece by piece; but his eyes had softened at his daughter’s appearance.

It’s unbearable. She’s twelve, and she has an Ability, and she’s been practising her martial arts every day. She  _knows_  she can help. She  _wants_  to help. Aya locks herself inside her room and refuses to come out, anger and fear drumming through her. She throws herself down on her bed and listens to her mother scream outside.

 **“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”**  Chuuya screams.

 **“I’M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!”**  Aya screams back. Outside the door she hears whispering and knows her father is there.

She pictures him leading her mother away, brushing burnished curls out of his face, maybe even pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

_( But Aya keeps her word._

_She does not tell them about Yumeno. )_

 

* * *

 

Some time later, through Kunikida, Akutagawa comes to know the reason for his dishevelled appearance and the open wounds on his arms, so carefully bound with bandages and gentle hands, and confronts him. His normally impassive face is twisted up in icy-cold anger, his body straight as an arrow. Yumeno keeps his eyes downwards, tracing the seams of the doll clutched loosely in his arms.

 _“What were you_ thinking _? They could have_  killed _you. You might be a_ child _, but they certainly won’t show you any mercy.”_  His voice is cold. Beside him, Atsushi hovers, the bottoms of his lips turned downwards; unwilling to intervene, but unwilling to give his son a pass. Yumeno hangs his head, but says nothing, his heart cracking open as his parents continue to berate him.

“I expected better.” Akutagawa turns away, lapsing into a frosty silence, and only speaking to Yumeno when necessary for the next few days.

_( Yumeno does not tell them about Aya._

_He remembers their deal. )_


	9. Aya and Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dude! Dude! I think you're onto something with Q and Aya's friendship! I've read both the short story about them and it's awesome!It might be an unlikely friendship but I think they can be good friends despite their parents' disapproval. Now I'm seeing them being friends in secret. Sneaking away just to hang out, having ice creams or whatever XD

She doesn’t expect to see him again, but she does. In a  _Starbucks_  of all places. A place that Aya never normally goes into because if she’s going to treat herself, she prefers the upscale coffee shop down the road. She collects her drink  **—** a clear mug full of caramel and chocolate swimming in green tea, smothered in whipped cream and drizzled with more chocolate — and, because she doesn’t particularly feel like sitting alone ( and partly due to concern at the melancholy written on his face ), claims the seat next to Yumeno.

_( He’s nibbling on what appears to be half of a sugar cookie, and the mug of hot chocolate in front of him has a heart drawn into the foam. )_

Without preamble, Aya props her chin up on her hands and asks, “Your parents mad at you, too?”

Yumeno’s face  _falls_ , and Aya takes that as a yes. 

“Hey.” She swallows, forcing back all the ooey-gooey words that threaten to tumble out, poised on the tip of her tongue. “This  **—**  Things will get better, okay? Your parents are mad now, but give it a week and everything will blow over.”

It’s enough to rouse a faint smile to Yumeno’s lips.

 

* * *

 

_( “We came, we saw and we kicked their asses! We should team up again next time!”_

_“What do you mean ‘next time’?” )_


	10. Aya and Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I know you're probably getting a ton of these, but if you could write anything more based around yumeno & aya being friends, I'd probably cry happiness. I dont really have like a prompt more then I'm just really into that little situation you put together ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Aya feels him stir from his prone position on her lap. Yumeno lies fast asleep, breathing deeply. His face is pillowed against her legs, his mouth wide open as the soft sounds of sleep escape him in his dreams.

Yumeno turns his head, comes face-to-face with an eyeful of white cotton, and  _flails_. 

Barely managing to dodge his head before it slams into her stomach  **—**  Aya’s not exactly keen on sustaining more injuries, with her currently bruised and battered body  **—**  she catches and cups his face, realising too late her blood-soaked hand, which leaves a bloodied imprint on Yumeno’s cheek. “So the lovely Snow White finally wakes up, huh?”

“ _Wha_ **—**  Where  **—** ” 

Yumeno seems disoriented, but he’s no longer flopping about like a fish out of water. His cheeks a little too warm under her skin, and Aya lets her suddenly graceless hands fall to her sides.

“You’re fine, I’m fine, we beat that monstrous squid and I stopped you and your ability from going out of control. You’re welcome.” It’s starting to hurt to breathe. The adrenaline is wearing off, and from the sharp pains cutting into her sides, it’s possible that she’s broken a couple of ribs. “I didn’t call the parents, but with that explosion we set off, they’ll probably be here soon.”

The thought of being endlessly berated is not appealing. But hopefully Maman will save the scolding until she’s doped up with painkillers and snuggled under the sterile white blankets of a hospital bed.

Yumeno struggles to sit up, with eyes still unfocused from sleep and exhaustion. “I should  **—**  I need to leave. Dad will … He’s  _worried_.”

 _“Rest.”_  Aya says firmly, pushing him back down onto her lap. Yumeno fights, but it’s like taking on a butterfly. “Your parents can wait for a few more minutes. You need  _sleep_.”

She waits to see if he’ll snap at her, but Yumeno is drawing long, slow breaths now, the kind that bring you teetering closer to the edge of falling asleep. Her gaze falls onto the sleeves of his shirt, pushed up to his elbows to reveal the bloodied razors still digging into his skin.

“Good night, Snow White.”


	11. ChuuAku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Lesbian Chuuakus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Chuuya kicks the light off, and it takes a second for Akutagawa’s eyes to adjust to the sudden black and the glow seeping in through the curtains. Akutagawa drops her gaze to the executive curled up next to her, but Chuuya’s eyes have already slipped shut. Her shirt rides up a bit, enough for Akutagawa to see the flat, smooth expanse of her stomach.

_( Akutagawa’s cheeks feel far too hot for her liking. )_

She feels like a  **board** , a  _corpse_. Stiffly lying next to the relaxed Chuuya, who flips over restlessly onto her stomach, and buries her face into her pillow, a soft, sleepy sound escaping parted lips.

 _( They’ve been …_  Intimate  _for about three months. It’d taken her two weeks to accept the offer of sleeping in the same bed as Chuuya, and even longer than that to come to bed without Rashoumon. It’s still hard for Akutagawa to accept the affection that Chuuya so easily gifts her with, in the form of hugs and kisses that Akutagawa sometimes unthinkingly flinches away from, but not once has Chuuya pushed her into doing something that she isn’t comfortable with. )_

Akutagawa drifts off slowly; listening to the hum of the air-conditioner and the soft inhales and exhales of Chuuya, until a combination of the two manages to lull her to sleep.

_( She can feel her muscles letting go, relaxing into the mattress. )_

In the middle of the night, Akutagawa wakes up to find that Chuuya’s shifted; her face is buried in the crook of her neck, her breath gusting long and slow over her skin. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Akutagawa’s skinny frame, close enough that the younger girl can feel the warmth radiating from her skin.

 _( The sensation of being trapped like this would normally make Akutagawa panic; but with Chuuya, the feeling of being restricted is non-existent. She feels_ safe,  _almost. This feels_ perfect _. )_

Akutagawa decides that she likes it in Chuuya’s embrace, and lets the sound of Chuuya’s breathing lull her back to sleep.


	12. Kunikida and Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Platonic Kunikida and Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Here’s what Aya remembers: she remembers the bomber. She remembers taking the package. She remembers Kunikida holding her close, the beat of his heart a wild tattoo against her cheek, his hair brushing the top of her head, and a white, blinding flash of pain. But after that? Nothing.

After that, Aya finds herself in the train station.

_Over, and over again._

She grabs the sleeve of his shirt, just before he can walk away. She  _knows_ what’s about to happen. Stupid,  _stupid_ Kunikida, with his lofty ideals and even loftier morals, who doesn’t know when to quit and back down. 

Or maybe  _she’s_  the stupid one. Trapped in a bubble, time folding in on itself over and over again, all because she feels like she owes it to him. That if it’s his job to save people, it’s now become her _job_ to save him. 

“Kunikida …” Aya swallows around the lump in her throat. The worst is knowing that she can’t tell anybody what’s happening  **—**  or what’s happened **—**  to her. The tears threaten, but she sucks them back. Crying would only make matters worse. “Don’t go.  _Please_.”

“I have to. It’s my  _job_.”

His head of blond hair disappears from her view of sight.

And all Aya can think is: She’s failed.

_Again._


	13. Chuuya and Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Chuuya and Aya angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

“Sunshine  **—** ”

His voice sounds tense, but he’s clearly trying for lightness. Chuuya reaches for her, tries to pull her into a hug, but Aya steps back out of reach, a small part of her savouring the hurt that flits across his face. The bigger part of her feels a familiar bite of guilt in her stomach at how her mother’s face pales and crumples all at once. He’s never looked smaller, or older than in this moment.

“Sunshine, I’m  _sorry_. I know I should have told you, but there just wasn’t a good time.”

Aya lets her anger take the reins, flaring up with all the intensity of a thousand suns. “You’re … You’ve  _killed_  people. You’re in the … You’re with  _them_.” She flings a hand, blindly, at the direction of his subordinates, waiting a safe distance away.

Kunikida’s eyes bore into her back.

“Aya. Let me explain.” The sharpness in Chuuya’s voice pulls Aya up short. The corners of his mouth are trembling. “Just  **—**  Let’s go home, and talk.”

Aya shakes her head, backs away, turning, ready to run.

“Just leave me alone.” She walks away, flinging back over her shoulder, “Go away!” 

She doesn’t look back.


	14. Dazai and Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Because I'm a sucker for love triangles, my faves angsting and seeing your reactions to rat boi. In the first year Dazai was on the run, he was in Russia. He went their to stay with an 'friend' who he met while he was in the PM. He agreed to go so that Aya would get all her needs, in exchange for a relationship. He knows that their romance is toxic, especially for him but if it is for Aya's sake, he'll do anything for her. He left with Aya, after learning that Fyodor's plans to use him and Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’ve hit 4k followers on tumblr, and while I’m surprised at the fact that I have so many, I would like to thank all of you for your support!! I really do want to do something for you all, so feel free to SEND IN REQUESTS FOR SMALL DRABBLES!! There are no prompts to choose from, but if desired, you can send in sentence prompts, and I’ll do my best to get them written!!
> 
> ( As a warning, my smut is terrible, so make of that what you will and send smut requests at your own risk!! If the request makes me too uncomfortable, I have the right to reject it!! )

Aya figures out Papa’s secret one evening when he’s talking on the phone in their kitchen. He paces up and down, brown curls ruffling with every step. Sitting in front of the TV with a plate of Pirozhki warm on her lap, Aya catches a few whispered words between them.

“… Yes, I’ll meet you tonight …”

“No …” Papa lowers his voice again, so that Aya can only hear a little here and there. “I know. Things aren’t bad enough yet.”

Aya stays quiet, straining to hear more, and the intensity of her feelings must reach Papa somehow. His gaze falls on Aya, long and piercing, breaking the conversation long enough to say casually, “Aya, please take a bath before you eat those.”

“But Papa …”

_“Now.”_

Aya makes her way reluctantly to the bathroom, questions darting through her mind.  _His boyfriend?_ There have been signs; she’s caught a glimpse of a man in Papa’s bedroom before, with the coldest violet eyes, the tips of his black hair brushing against the collar of his shirt; Papa had closed the door on her before she could react. Papa sneaks out at night when he thinks she’s asleep, spending the nights somewhere else and only coming back when the first fingers of yellow sunshine paint the sky. Sometimes Papa comes back with bruises on his face, his face worn from lack of sleep, his body laden down with more bandages than ever. Aya notices that after every mysterious disappearance, Papa comes back with money. The pantry and the freezer will be restocked, and there are new clothes, and things are paid off, and they can go out to eat.

As long as Aya can remember, life has always been like that. Large pockets of money constantly coming their way, so that they can live comfortably in a penthouse suite in the middle of bustling Moscow. Bonuses, lottery winnings, or something left to Papa in a distant relative’s will, Papa’s explained on more than one occasion, smoothing back the front of Aya’s hair. 

She knows it has something to do with Papa’s secret life, the one he’d led before she was born.  _When she grows up,_ Aya vows silently,  _she’s going to find out everything she can about him._


End file.
